


Unconscious Spider

by Bing



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing/pseuds/Bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool trying to decide what to do with an unconscious spider. The boxes have suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote a fan fiction before or anything like this before but really love this fandom. Its one of my favourites (Deadpool and spiderman are just great together).

On a random roof top in New York Deadpool sits trying to decide what to do with his currently unconscious friend. 

{What are we going to do with him now?}  
[Lets play with him. He’s cute]  
{That sound fun}

“Guys, quiet I am trying to decide what to do with the unconscious spider” Deadpool said getting annoyed with the constant voices in his head.  
{We were just giving suggestions}

“hmm?.... What’s going on?” Spiderman mumbles as he starts to come around.

[Quick!, knock him out again]  
{But he’d be more fun awake}  
[Yeah, but we need to be somewhere where he can’t get away first]  
{Oh right, Knock him out}


End file.
